Tungsten-containing films are used in multiple applications for semiconductor device fabrication. For example, metallic tungsten (W) is the primary conductor for contacts and vias. Metallic tungsten is also used in bit lines. The typical film stack in use today is PVD-Ti/CVD-TiN/W nucleation/CVD-W bulk, with the titanium (Ti)/titanium nitride (TiN) layers acting as liner or barrier films. However, various issues arise with depositing and using Ti/TiN films, especially as feature sizes decrease. PVD Ti liners create overhangs in the contact opening that can result in keyhole formation during plug fill and coring during chemical-mechanical polishing, ultimately affecting the contact resistance of very small features. In addition, as the TiN barrier is thinned to meet the scalabilty requirements its barrier properties are degraded and the underlying Ti and/or the contact material may be exposed to fluorine from the WF6 based tungsten deposition process. Plasma-assisted MOCVD TiN deposition processes suffer from inhomogeneous film properties and limited step coverage in high aspect-ratio features. While titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4)-based Ti and TiN processes provide improved step coverage, they do so at deposition temperatures much greater than 400° C., which are incompatible with many processes.